Recuerdos
by Rosita Marina
Summary: Es una historia de amor, Voldemort entra a los terrenos de Hogwarts y sucede una tragedia...HG


**RECUERDOS**

_**CAPITULO I**_

Un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, estaba acostado sobre un cama desgastada mirando el techo, pensaba en que este seria su ultimo curso en Hogwarts, el único lugar que había considerado como un hogar, después de este curso ya no tendría que volver a esa horrible casa, ni estar con los que la costumbre y la obligación, le habían hecho llamar tíos y primo, pensaba en lo que había pasado en los últimos tres años, la perdida de Sirius, el renacimiento de Voldemort, el ultimo enfrentamiento que había tenido con el, la muerte de…ella, eso era lo que mas le dolía, haberla perdido a ella, ese día trágico todavía aparecía en su mente como una película, una película que el se empeñaba en no recordar, pero no lo podía evitar, era como…como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

Una explosión se escucho en el castillo, seguido por un ruido de pasos y risas estridentes, los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases, pero eso no impidió que algunos curiosos asomaran la cabeza por la ventana para ver que era lo que sucedía.

El grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor de 6º curso estaba en la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall les hablaba de las pruebas para aparecerse que tendrían que realizar ese mismo año al final del curso.

"¡Auch!..."

"¿Que pasa Harry?"

"Nada, solo me duele la cicatriz…mucho"

La chica de pelo espeso miro a su amigo con preocupación, pero una especie de tambores que se escucharon en toda el aula la hicieron olvidarse del asunto, aun así la profesora continuaba con su aburrida charla como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, Parvati Patil que estaba sentada junto a la ventana miro hacia fuera para ver de donde provenían los ruidos, y lo que pudo observar la dejo helada, en los terrenos del colegio, cada vez, acercándose un poco mas, venía un grupo enorme de enmascarados, delante de ellos estaba…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" un grito de terror paralizo a la clase

"¿Señorita Patil, me podría decir la razón por la cual interrumpe mi explicación de esa forma?"la profesora Mcgonagall miro severamente a Parvati que estaba pálida y temblaba.

"Pro…Profesora…"pero el miedo le impidió seguir hablando así que lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar la ventana, la profesora camino con pasos largos hacía la ventana y se quedo paralizada, lentamente volteo hacia su clase y con un hilo de voz dijo:

"Todos… vayan a la sala común, AHORA, VAMOS DENSE PRISA RAPIDO."

Todos los alumnos uno a uno, sin entender lo que pasaba se pusieron de pie y lentamente salieron del aula.

"¡Potter, Weasley, Granger, esperen" Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron y caminaron hacia la profesora.

"¿Si profesora Mcgonagall?"

"Necesito que vayan con los demás grupos, díganle a los profesores que se presenten en la sala de maestros y que manden a sus alumnos a las salas comunes, yo iré a hablar con el director, si no logran avisar a todos no se preocupen, que ya yo lo haré…¡¡¡¡QUE ESPERAN VAYAN!"

"Pero profesora… ¿que tenemos que avisar?"pregunto Hermione

"Señorita Granger, ¿Qué no es evidente, que El-Que-…Vol...de...mort a entrado a los terrenos del colegio"

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Hermione ahogo un grito, Ron se puso tan pálido que las numerosas pecas que tenía en la cara se veían más que nunca, Harry se quedo paralizado, no podía ser… ¿como había logrado entrar?

"Bueno ¿que esperan? Vayan RAPIDO" Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron rápido del aula de transformaciones.

"¿Como…? ¿Como habrá?¿…podido…entrar?" dijo Ron entre jadeos

"no tengo idea Ron, pero creo que ahora lo mas importante es hacer lo que nos pidió la profesora McGonagall"

"Si Hermione tienes razón, ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos? Para que sea mas rápido, tú vas a las mazmorras, Ron al primer piso y yo al segundo, nos vemos en la sala común."

"Si, esta bien…" dicho esto Hermione se dio la vuelta y bajo hacia las mazmorras, Ron siguió derecho y Harry giro hacia la derecha y subió por las escaleras mas cercanas.

Después de 20 minutos de andar por los pasillos se escucho la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall amplificada como en el segundo año:

"Alumnos es necesario que vuelvan a sus salas comunes en este momento, esta prohibido andar por los pasillos, se les pide a los profesores que acudan en este momento a la sala de profesores." al escuchar las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron regresar a la sala común

Hermione y Ron se encontraron en el pasillo que daba al retrato de la señora gorda.

"Ron… ¿has visto a Harry?"

"No, tal vez ya este en la sala común."

"Contraseña"

"_Nargles"_

"¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado?"Ginny, la hermanita menor de Ron que estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea se paro a recibirlos en cuanto los vio cruzar el agujero del retrato.

"Es Quien-tu-sabes Ginny"

"Voldemort, es Voldemort Ginny" dijo Hermione mirando severamente a Ron

"¿Y Harry?"

"¿No esta aquí?"

"No, yo pensaba que venia con ustedes" Ginny se veía asustada-"voy a buscarlo"

"No Ginny" Hermione la agarro del brazo "no creo que tarde mucho, hay que esperar"

Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si no se hubiera arriesgado tanto, si no hubiera intentado tomar aquel atajo, ahora ella seguiría viva, y el le hubiera podido decir lo que realmente sentía.

Desde que paso eso, el no podía escribirle a Ron, ni leer sus cartas, a pesar de todo lo que le decían, el sabia que era su culpa y que ahora, nada podría hacer para cambiarlo. Harry se puso de pie y salio al pasillo que daba a su habitación, en ese momento los Dursley no estaban en la casa, habían ido a un lujoso restaurante a celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley, mientras bajaba las escaleras, sintió un pequeño escalofrió y una suave brisa, era… como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo junto a el, Harry giro la cabeza intentando ver quien o que había sido eso, pero no vio nada, siguió bajando las escaleras y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Harry iba caminando por el pasillo del 4º piso, habia subido hasta alli por estar habisando a los profesores, pero ya tenia que regresar a la sala común, doblo en otro pasillo y recordó que por ahí había un tapiz frente a las escaleras que subían al 5º piso y que ahí había un atajo que daba al pasillo del retrato de la sala común, siguió por el pasillo y cruzo el tapiz, salio a otro pasillo que no reconocía, cruzo por una esquina y de repente sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza, todo se volvió oscuro.

_**CAPITULO 3**_

"Señor, aquí esta, ya se lo traje"una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras se oyó desde la penumbra

"Gracias Lucius, serás recompensado gratamente por esto"

"Gracias señor, es muy amable"

Harry despertó, escuchaba algunas voces distantes, le dolía la cicatriz y por lo que pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos no tenia puestos los lentes, todo se veía borroso, las voces se fueron intensificando y ya podía entender más lo que decían.

"Ahora Lucius, quiero que regreses al colegio y traigas contigo a los espías de Slytherin, en estos momentos necesitamos a todos, yo iré a reunirme con ustedes en un instante."

"Si, señor, ahora mismo voy."

Harry intento levantarse, parecía que se encontraban en un claro del bosque prohibido, parados entre unos árboles, pudo observar a dos figuras borrosas, al ponerse de pie escucho un crujido debajo de el, y vio que al parecer al intentar incorporarse había roto sus gafas.

"_Reparo_" se puso las gafas arregladas y ya todo se veía mejor, por un momento vio a un hombre de cabellos rubios platinos al que reconoció como Lucius Malfoy, unos segundos después el Sr. Malfoy desapareció "¿Qué…? Pero si en los terrenos de Hogwarts no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer…"penso Harry

La otra persona se dio la vuelta y se fijo en Harry, una sonrisa (mas bien una mueca) cruzo su horrible rostro.

"¡Oh! Harry Potter por fin despierto, estaba esperando que lo hicieras, no seria tan divertido matarte mientras estas dormido" a Harry le dolía la cicatriz, sentía que la cabeza se le iba partir en dos, pero no se iba a permitir que Voldemort lo viera decaído, levanto la cabeza y lo miro a sus ojos rojos, la cicatriz comenzó a rderle como nunca, el dolor de cabeza se intensifico, pero ni aún así desvió la mirada, Voldemort le devolvió la mirada de furia y siguió hablando "eres débil Harry Potter, en un momento morirás, sin Dumbledor aquí para que te ayude eres peor que una infeliz hormiga"

"No te será tan fácil víbora"

"¡Ohh, Víbora, ¿es el peor insulto que tienes Potter? ¿Qué ni para eso eres bueno, ya muchacho, dime que esta planeando Dumbledor contra mí

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Yo se que esta preparando algo, ¿que es?¿una emboscada?"

"Ron…, no crees que Harry ya tardo demasiado…" dijo Hermione con gesto preocupado

"No, no creo que tarde mas" pero aún así el también parecía preocupado "¡Ginny! ¿No has visto a Harry?" Ginny venia bajando las escaleras que daban al cuarto de las chicas.

"Si… esta escondido en mi habitación"

"¡Que!" dijo Ron dejando escapar una sonrisa

"claro que no esta ahí Ron, que pensaste, yo también venia a preguntarles por el, no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, ya tardo demasiado"

"Hay chicas están exagerando"

"¡Ron! Por Dios, que acaso no tienes cerebro, hace mas de tres horas que no lo vemos" dijo Hermione alterada por la nula reacción de Ron asía los hechos.

"y además Quien- tu- sabes esta rondando por los terrenos del colegio, si no es que ya entro al colegio" Ginny parecía desesperada.

"Ya pues, tranquilas, ¿que tal si vamos a buscarlo?"

"Creo que es lo mejor que se te a ocurrido en todo el día Ron."

"Bueno…voy por la capa y nos vamos."

"Date prisa"

"Si, si, ya voy"

"No se como puede estar tan tranquilo" dijo Hermione jugando distraídamente con uno de los rizos que le caían sobre el hombro

"Siempre es así"aclaro Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco

**CAPITULO 4**

La cocina estaba silenciosa, Harry entro despacio, tomo un racimo de uvas del arreglo de frutas que tío Vernon le había dado a tía Petunia por su aniversario hacia unas semanas, después acomodo las frutas para que no se viera que faltaba algo, se encamino hacia la sala, era mas libre desde 6º por que los Dursley dejaron de encerrarlo en su habitación cuando salían durante las vacaciones o cuando la Sra. Figg no lo podía cuidar, los Dursley no tenían ni idea de que la Sra. Figg era una squib, ni siquiera sabían que era un squib, ahora Harry prefería ir con la Sra. Figg a quedarse en casa, a veces, cuando no tenia nada que hacer, el iba por su cuenta a la casa de esa pobre anciana, le gustaba hablar con ella sobre el mundo mágico, aunque en si ella no era una bruja, sabia mucho sobre su mundo y le mantenía informado sobre la Orden y sobre los planes de Voldemort.

En la sala, encendió la TV. y la puso en el canal de los noticieros, tenia que saber que estaba haciendo Voldemort en el mundo muggle, cuando este año terminara el colegio iba a comenzar con su entrenamiento de auror y le iba a pedir a Dumbledor que lo dejara entrar en la Orden, quería sentirse útil, no quería pasar otro verano encerrado.

"Hoy a medio día tres familias completas, que vivían en las afueras de Londres fueron encontrados muertos, nuestra reportera Trinity Treadeway esta en el lugar de los hechos para contarnos lo ocurrido, ¿Trinity me oyes?"

"Si Richard, si te escucho, estoy con los forenses que han estado examinando los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas, parece que no se sabe cual fue la causa de la muerte ya que no tienen ninguna marca que muestre un suicidio o asesinato, la única cosa rara que les han podido notar es una expresión de terror en el rostro, al parecer Richard estas familias"

Harry apago la tele, con lo que ya había oído era suficiente, parecía Voldemort estaba mas enfadado que nunca y se estaba desquitando con los muggles.

"Ron por favor camina rápido"

"Hay si, tu lo dices por que no tienes que caminar encorvada para que no se levante la capa"

"Jijijijij, quien te manda a crecer tanto"

"Tu cállate Ginny"

"Bueno ya, dejen de pelear, se supone que estamos buscando a Harry ¿no?"

"Si tienes razón"

"Pero, si ya caminamos por todo el colegio y no hemos encontrado ni una pista de.."

¡¡¡Crack!

"¿qué fue eso?"

"Que pasa Ginny"

"Creo que pise algo"

"¿¿¿Que es?"

"_Lumus_...creo que es un reloj"

"Haber Ron, dame" Hermione se lo acerco a la cara "es…es..."- Ginny se lo arrebato de las manos

"El reloj de Harry, Ron apunta hacia la pared"

La ligera luz de la varita alumbraba un hermoso tapiz de un bosque, en el suelo entre flores y animales dormían un par de hermosas ninfas, y en una roca, cerca de un bello lago, estaba otra ninfa acariciando a un Unicornio, se podría decir que era la más hermosa, la ninfa, volteo su bello rostro al percatarse de la luz que estaba apuntando a su tapiz.

"Peeves… ¿eres tú, si eres tu, por favor sal y deja de molestar" la voz de la ninfa era tan melodiosa, que en vez de hablar parecía cantar, Ron al verla, no pudo apartar la mirada, parecía hechizado…

"No, no somos Peeves, discúlpenos señorita..." dijo Hermione quitándose la capa invisible

"Sálmacis, llámame Sálmacis linda jovencita"

"Oh gracias, yo soy Hermione...Hermione Greanger" dijo Hermione sonrojándose

"Disculpa … Sál... Sálmacis, lamentamos haberte molestado, pero es que estamos buscando a un amigo"

"Oh, claro ¿y tu, como te llamas"

"Ah lo siento, yo soy Ginny Weasley"

"Y este encantador jovencito… ¿Quién es?"

"¿Ehh? me habla a mi…ah… yo soy…Ron…Weas...Weasley" dijo Ron aun desconcertado por que esa hermosa ninfa se había dirigido a el y mas todavía por que lo había llamado encantador "¿de verdad piensa que soy… encantador?"

"Hay no, ahora no va haber quien lo soporte" dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Encantador…dijo que soy encantador" murmuraba Ron

"Ridículo" dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina a la ninfa

"Bueno… ¿me decían que estaban buscando a alguien?"

"Ah… si…estamos buscando a un amigo…es...mmm...de estatura media, y tiene el pelo negro azabache y algo revuelto, que le da un toque muy … mmm … interesante, unos hermosos ojos verdes que se esconden tras unas graciosas gafas redondas, y una sonrisa encantadora" dijo Ginny suspirando y pensando en Harry

"Jajajajajaja, lo describes muy bien Ginny" dijo Ron mirándola de reojo

"¿Que?"dijo Ginny volviendo a la realidad y sonrojándose "a…jejeje"

"bueno el caso es que tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y se llama Harry Potter"dijo Hermione con algo de frialdad en su voz al dirigirse a la ninfa

"si, me lo imagine desde el principio-dijo Sálmacis con su tranquila y melodiosa voz

"pensamos que a pasado por aquí, por que al pie de su tapiz hemos encontrado esto... es...em... su reloj" Ginny levanto la mano con la que sostenía el reloj

"mmmm…si, si lo vi, paso por aquí hace varias horas, de hecho cruzo este tapiz, ahora si me permiten" se puso de pie y les hizo una pequeña reverencia, acto seguido comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción, se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

Después de esto los chicos aun extrañados por la despedida de la ninfa cruzaron el tapiz.

**CAPITULO 5**

Harry tomo las llaves,(los Dursley le permitían tener una copia de las llaves desde que acabo su 5º curso en Hogwarts por consecuencia a la amenaza que les habían echo los miembros de la orden), salio de la casa no estaba de humor para permanecer encerrado entre las lustrosas paredes de la casa de los Dursley, quería tomar aire fresco, en unas horas mas regresarían los Dursley del restaurante pero ya no le interesaba, ahora podía llegar a la casa cuando quisiera, se sentía agobiado, le faltaba aire. Cerró la puerta de la casa, pero no le puso llave, no le dio importancia, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la acera, no sabia a donde ir, estuvo caminando como una hora cuando se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez frente a la casa de los Dursley, solo había caminado en círculos, al final se decidió ir a visitar a la señora Figg.  


"Ahora Harry tienes k decirme k esta haciendo ese viejo, ese viejo al que se atrevieron a nombrar mas fuerte que yo ¡ja, el mejor" un resplandor maniático se veía en los ojos de Voldemort "pues no…todas esas personas serán asesinadas y también Dumbledor, se darán cuenta que no hay nadie mejor que yo…nadie, y menos un viejo descerebrado y un maldito adolescente estupido"

Harry no sabia que hacer, parecía que Voldemort ya estaba completamente trastornado, pero aún así se sentía enojado con Dumbledor, al parecer por lo que decía Voldemort, Dumbledor había estado planeando algo con la Orden y a el no le había dicho nada "Hay cosas que no te eh dicho Harry, cosas que podrían hacer peligrar tu vida y por eso es que no te lo digo, cosas muy…muy importantes y peligrosas", de eso le estaba hablando el día anterior cuando lo llamo a su despacho…

"Pues por lo visto, habérmelo dicho me podría salvar la vida" dijo Harry en voz muy baja y mirando al suelo

"¿Que has dicho?"

"Nada que te importe" dijo Harry levantando la vista nuevamente y clavándola en los ojos rojos de Voldemort

"Mmmm…parece que no has aprendido modales todavía, después de 2 años yo pensé que ya por lo menos serías educado" Voldemort comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima "¿no recuerdas? Te pedí que te arrodillaras y pidieras piedad, pero no lo hiciste" Harry no dijo nada se quedo callado mirándolo a los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y se sintió como en 4º curso cuando iba a enfrentarse a los dragones, sintió que si habría la boca, vomitaría "ah…veo que no recuerdas, tal vez esto te haga recordar…_Crucio…"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"¿Que fue eso?"

"¿Tú también lo escuchaste Ginny?"

"Si…"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Nada Ron, tu sigue en tu mundo"

"Era Harry…estoy segura"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahora si lo escuche"

"Pero Ginny…no puede ser Harry"

"Si…si lo es, yo también estoy seguro, vamos…"

"¿Adonde…, Ron…espera" pero Ron comenzó a correr por los pasillos saliéndose de la capa "Ron vuelve alguien te puede ver" y esto lo decía con mucha razón ya que por los acontecimientos los profesores y prefectos estaban muy atentos, ya habían chocado con Filch y la Sra. Norris varias veces y en un momento en el que estaban a unos pocos metros de Snape, Ron estornudo y casi los atrapan.

"Vamos Hermione, hay que alcanzarlo" Las chicas comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a Ron, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada del castillo vieron su silueta parada junto a la puerta, la noche estaba completamente oscura y sin estrellas, y si no fuera por unos débiles rayos de luz de luna que caían en lugar exacto en el que se encontraba Ron, no lo hubieran encontrado.

"Ron… ¿estas bien?"

"Los gritos vienen de allá" dijo señalando una parte particularmente oscura del bosque prohibido

"Entonces vamos" dijo Ginny caminando hacia ahí

"Pero antes tenemos que ponernos todos la capa"

Ahora Hermione era la única que traía la capa puesta, Ginny y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, se dieron la vuelta esperando a que Hermione les diera una muestra de en donde estaba por que ellos no la podían ver, poco a poco para no tropezarse ya que no se veía nada Hermione se fue acercando a cado uno y los cubrió con la capa, cuando todos estuvieron juntos e invisibles nuevamente caminaron hacia el lugar que había señalado Ron, la cosa se iba poniendo mas difícil por que casi todos los profesores estaban vigilando y buscando a los mortifagos, tuvieron que pasar con mucho cuidado para no chocar con nadie, era como estar en un laberinto muy estrecho, hubo un momento en el que Ron se tropezó, pero la noche fue de mucha ayuda por que la verdad hubiera dado lo mismo que no trajeran la capa ya que ni ellos mismos dentro de esta podían saber quien era quien, otro momento de tensión fue cuando Ginny piso por error un palo seco y en el silencio absoluto de la noche se escucho como un fuerte rugido y atrajo la mirada de varios profesores que andaban por ahí.

"Parece que ellos también escucharon el grito" dijo Hermione al notar que casi todos los profesores estaban agrupados en la parte hacia la que ellos se dirigían.

"¿Por que no entran?" pregunto Ron al ver que los profesores simplemente estaban parados y ninguno parecía dispuesto a pasar

"No lo se…pero nosotros si vamos a entrar"

**CAPITULO 6**

"Mi Señor, Mi señor" un hombre robusto y bajo se acerco corriendo al claro en el que se encontraban Harry y Voldemort

"Que pasa Colagusano, no ves que me estas interrumpiendo" Colagusano se quedo paralizado al ver a Voldemort con la varita levantada hacia un Harry que estaba tirado en el césped y con el rostro mojado de sudor

"Señor…los…los…profesores están cerca"

"¿Si?…por fin, ¿el vejete de Dumbledor viene con ellos?"

"No señor, Dumbledor no esta con ellos"

"¿Y por que estas tan asustado Colagusano, si ni siquiera ese viejo te debería dar miedo, pero no puedo esperar nada mas de ti ¿verdad? jajajajajajajaja ¿Y Lucius? ¿Ya regreso?"

"No señor toda…" se escucho un "plin" y una voz que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió a Colagusano

"Cállate Petegreew (no recuerdo como se escribe :p jejeje), aquí estoy señor" Dijo Lucius haciéndole una reverencia de Voldemort y empujando a un lado a Colagusano.

"Hola Lucius, ¿haz hecho lo que te pedí?"

"Si señor, los espías están del otro lado del claro…"

"Muy bien Lucius estas haciendo muy bien tu trabajo"

"Gracias señor, es un honor para mi servirle"

"¡Oh Harry!" Voldemort volteo sus ojos rojos hacia Harry "Sigues aquí" dijo reanudando su tarea de pasearse alrededor de Harry apuntándolo con la varita "en cuanto a ti... ¡gran Harry Potter, veremos cuanto resistes, _Curcio"_

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Mi señor…" dijo Lucius interrumpiendo a Voldemort, Harry no sabia que hacer, habia pensado en escapar en el momento en que Voldemort y los mortifagos estaban hablando pero no pudo moverse, le dolia cada centímetro de su cuerpo y no creeia que podria resistir mas, estaba agotado y ya estaba completamente seguro de que la cabeza se le hiba a abrir por la cicatriz, solo miraba intensamente con sus grandes ojos verdes a Voldemort "no es por molestarlo, pero los gritos de este chiquillo despreciable están atrayendo a…"

"Si ya lo se Lucius, no es necesario que me lo repitas, pero quiero que se acerquen mas, quiero que vean de lo que soy capaz, _Crucio"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Nooooooooooo!" Ginny callo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cara, los gritos de Harry acabaron tan súbitamente como empezaron, fue como si le hubieran tapado la boca con algo muy grueso que no permitía que se escuchara ni un pequeño quejido, o como si...(jeje imagínense lo peor que le podría pasar a nuestro hermoso Harry buaaaaaa:'( ) "¡Nooooooo Harryy!" los gritos de Ginny amortiguados por sus manos eran como gemidos, gemidos de dolor, un dolor insoportable, Ron se quedo paralizado, no podía moverse, no podía creer que tal vez hubiera perdido para siempre a su mejor amigo…no podía ser…

"Ginny…Ginny, tranquila, tranquila, Ginny no hay que imaginarnos lo peor" Hermione agachada, abrazo a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que por su rostro caían lagrimas silenciosas y cristalinas, no sabia como podría consolar a Ginny si ni siquiera podía hacerlo para si misma.

El trío estaba en medio de la parte más oscura del bosque, se habían perdido en la desesperación de encontrar a Harry cuando escucharon sus gritos por 3ª vez, de súbito Ginny se puso de pie separándose de los brazos de su amiga y corrió internándose en el bosque, en su mente no había nada mas que encontrar a Harry.

Corrió muy rápido y pronto dejo de escuchar los gritos de su hermano y de Hermione llamándola, las ramas de los oscuros árboles del bosque prohibido le arañaban la ropa, el viento le acariciaba el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas y la piernas le flaqueaban, todo estaba oscuro, no se veia nada, de repente Ginny se detubo, al fondo del bosque se veia una pequeña luz, como la luz al final de un tunel largo, comenzo a caminar lentamente, sus paso apenas y se escuchaban debido a las hojas viejas que estaban en el suelo, la luz hiba incrementandose lentamente mientras ella avanzaba cortando y rompiendo ramas que se le atravesaban en el camino, cuando movio la ultima rama se dio cuenta que habia llegado a un claro.

Tirado en el suelo del claro vio a Harry echo un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, sus lentes estaban como a 2 metros de el, delante de Harry estaba Quien-ustedes-Saben y detrás de el, incados delante de su amo habian varios mortifagos, la escena fue horrible, de repente comenzaron a llegar profesores, con las varitas en alto, delante de todos hiba la profesora Mcgonagall, sus ojos relumbraban de furia pero parecio que ningun profesor se dio cuenta de que a mitad de esa escena estaba el famoso Harry Potter tirado en el suelo y detrás de el, escondida entre los arboles una pequeña pelirroja.

_**CAPITULO7 **_

Tock, Tock

"Señora Figg, soy Harry"

"¡Hola Harry!" una anciana con el pelo canoso apareció en el umbral de una gastada puerta, con sus sandalias de tela escocesa y su gastado vestido, tenia un triste sonrisa en el rostro y abrazo a Harry suavemente "pasa, pasa, estoy haciendo té, ¿quieres?"

"Si, gracias Señora Figg"

"¿Y como estas muchacho?"

"Bien, señora Figg…bien gracias" dijo Harry esbozando una tímida sonrisa

"Me alegro, me alegro mucho hijo, has sufrido demasiado estos últimos años" la señora Figg aparto la vista de las tazas de te y miro a Harry con un semblante triste "¿y tu amigo Ron, ¿fue su hermana la que…"

"Si, fue su hermana menor, pero no se como este el, yo creo que... bueno..."

"No deberías evitarlo es tu amigo, y tampoco deberias culparte de lo que paso, no fue tu culpa, ten tu té."

"Gracias señora Figg" dijo Harry tomando el té con las 2 manos "…tal vez tenga razón…"

"La tengo Harry, la tengo" ahora una sonrisa verdadera asomo por el demacrado rostro de la señora Figg, Harry se dio cuenta de lo queria decir la señora Figg con esa sonrisa asi que apuro su té, se despidió de ella y se encamino al número 4 de Privet Drive

Gritos y rayos de varitas se entrecruzaban por todas partes en el antes tranquilo claro, Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo un poco después que Ginny, los 2 chicos se quedaron paralizados al ver el espectáculo que se reproducía delante de sus ojos, en ese momento, de la nada, aparecio Dumbledor a la mitad de la escena y se encamino hacia Voldemort, una horrenda sonrisa cruzo el deformado rostro del que no debe ser nombrado mientras tomaba a Harry , que aun yacía a sus pies, por el cuello de la túnica y lo puso frente a el como un escudo humano, Harry intento huir pero le fue imposible, Voldemort lo agarraba con una terrible fuerza.

"haber si te atreves a dispararle a tu estudiante favorito" los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaban con una emoción maniaca mientras Dumbledor lo observaba con sus profundos ojos azules

"a el no lo metas, esto es entre los 2"

"el esta en esto desde que nació y tu lo sabes"

Harry no tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando pero aprovecho esos momentos de distracción de Voldemort para atestarle una mordida en el brazo que lo estaba aferrando, con un grito de dolor Voldemort aflojo el brazo y en ese momento Harry lo empujo e intento salir corriendo mientras Dumbledor trataba de aturdir a un mortifago que se había puesto delante de el, en ese instante Voldemort logro incorporarse y mirando como su plan estaba apunto de arruinarse levanto la varita y la apunto hacia Harry que ya estaba casi por llegar al lugar donde hacia unos minutos había visto a Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Ginny estaba saltando de alegría debido a Harry había logrado alejarse de Voldemort, pero entonces vio la varita en las manos de Voldemort, todo quedo en silencio y un manto negro los cubrió por completo, Ginny solo podía ver como Harry corría de forma muy lenta hasta ella mientras Voldemort gesticulaba unas palabras que no comprendía y una luz verde comenzaba a formarse en la punta su varita, en ese momento se dio cuenta, era el Avada Kedabra, no podía ser, no podía perderlo, se abalanzó sobre Harry cuando el ya estaba casi junto a ella y el rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo"

Harry abrió la puerta del numero 4, al entrar vio a una hermosa lechuza negra en el sillón frente al televisor, no tenia idea de cómo habia entrado la lechuza, no habia ni una ventana abierta, se acerco y abrió la carta que estaba en la pata del ave, al abrirla vio k estaba escrita en una hoja color rosa doblada a la mitad "que cursi" pensó por un momento, escrita en esta pequeña carta solo se encontraban 3 palabras:

TE KIERO

GINNY 

"ja ja que graciosos, ¿quien abra sido? ¿Malfoy, aunque...su letra..."

Cando Harry iba a abrir la ventana para k la lechuza saliera esta ya no estaba, extrañado, tomo la carta y fue hacia su cuarto, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras volvió a sentir la misma brisa que antes lo había desconcertado, nuevamente era como si alguien hubiera pasado a gran velocidad cerca de el, después escucho algo k no había oído antes, bueno si, pero hacia casi un año que no lo oía, era un risa, una risa melodiosa, como la de...ella, termino de subir las escaleras y al abrir la puerta del cuarto algo lo dejo paralizado.

CAPITULO 8 

se oyó un terrible grito en todo el bosque prohibido y una manada de lechuzas que estaban en los árboles cercanos salieron volando, tendida en el suelo, como una roca, con el cabello sobre el rostro yacía Ginny, Harry le tomo las manos y bajo la cara para ocultar las lagrimas, la garganta le ardía debido al grito que había lanzado al momento de verla caer, tomo su varita y apunto hacia Voldemort.

"Expe…" pero el ya no estaba, ni el ni ninguno de sus mortifagos, desaparecieron después de que Voldemort lanzo el Avada Kedabra.

"Harry...¿estas bien?" Dumbledor se acerco a el y lo tomo por el hombro "yo creo que deberías acompañar al señor Weasley, esta completamente desolado, ahora nos llevaremos a la señorita Weasley, váyanse a la sala común y no salgan de ahí por favor, le pediré a Hagrid que los acompañe" Harry levanto la vista y vio en sus ojos una profunda tristeza.

En el camino hacia la sala común, Hermione iba abrazando a Ron mientras derramaba unas lagrimas silenciosas, y Ron solo iba cabizbajo, callado, y reteniendo las lagrimas que estaban apunto de desbordarse de sus ojos, Harry iba con Hagrid igualmente callados, Harry estaba en otro mundo, que mala suerte tenia, en 2 años habían muerto las personas que mas quería, primero Sirius y ahora Ginny, sin darse cuenta llegaron al cuadro de la señora Gorda

"_Nargles, _ya pueden entrar chicos"

Hagrid los hizo pasar a uno por uno por el agujero del retrato y después con una enorme lagrima en la mejilla les echo una ultima mirada y se fue. Ron en ese momento se soltó a llorar y mientras todos los que estaban en la sala común lo observaban con gran detenimiento, Hermione se sentó a su lado y le quito las lagrimas de la mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la de su amigo, Harry en cambio subió corriendo a su cuarto, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Esa noche se hizo un homenaje a la menor de los Weasley en el Gran Salón, debido a que muchos de sus amigos y compañeros querían despedirse de ella pusieron su cuerpo inerte al centro del salón sobre una mesa hermosamente adornada con flores y ella esta recostada sobre un ataúd blanco con incrustaciones doradas, sus rojos cabellos enmarcaban su rostro y una diadema de flores de diversos colores la coronaba, traía puesto un bello vestido azul que la hacia parecer un hada, cuando Harry fue a despedirse de ella le dio un beso en la frente y se quedo observándola por largo tiempo hasta que Hagrid se lo llevo tomándolo de los hombros a su lugar.

Harry se tallo los ojos, no podía ser, debía se una ilusión o algo parecido, ella no podía estar ahí, eso era imposible, pero no, ahí estaba, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, mas bien, con sus grandes ojos traslucidos, por que ya habían dejado de ser azules, parada alado de su cama estaba Ginny, con una hermosa sonrisa y la mano extendida hacia el

"_Ven"_

"Pero...¿tu?...como"

"_Recibiste mi nota"_

"Si...no...tu...Ginny...yo...yo...yo también te quiero, yo...lo..."

"_No hables, escucha, tengo poco tiempo, solo vine a despedirme, te estoy esperando desde hace rato, pero no tenia valor para mostrarme, no fue tu culpa, yo no me hubiera perdonado que tu estuvieras en mi lugar, recuerdalo siempre Harry te amo_" una lagrima espectral corrió por la invisible mejillas de Ginny y lentamente se acerco a Harry y pego sus labios con los de el, este en vez del común escalofrió que sentía cuando un fantasma se le acercaba sintió una calidez especial, intento abrazarla pero ya solo abrazo el aire.

"Yo también te amo"

Harry se quedo de pie en ese mismo lugar, no quería hacer algún movimiento que lo hiciera olvidar ese gran momento, después de varios minutos se atrevió a caminar hacia su buró del que saco un pedazo de pergamino, su pluma y un tintero.

_Lo siento, fui un tonto, perdóname amigo_

_Harry_

Tomo a Hedwig y abrió la ventana "ya sabes a quien" le dijo, después la soltó, mientras observaba a Hedwig convertirse en un pequeño lunar blanco en la piel azul del cielo y perderse en el horizonte pensaba que, al final, todo eran simples recuerdos.

FIN 


End file.
